Safe and Sound
by violetkisses
Summary: This was their final battle. This was their last stand. But he just couldn't find it in his heart to kill him. He just wanted them to be together, forever, safe and sound. And well, maybe they could. Yes, maybe they could. Sasunaru


A/N: Hey Guys! Another Sasunaru fanfic from me! This was one was a quick write. The idea came to me while I was walking home, listening to T. Swift's song entitled Safe and Sound. I do know it's lacking. Some parts weren't explained and I didn't really go deep into it. Because again, this was a quick write. I just had to get it out of my system and i wanted to share them to you guys. I still hope you like it though.

Here goes...

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy before him. Naruto looked worn out from the battle around him. His clothes were torn, blood stained his body, and his chakra was running low. But Sasuke wasn't one to talk. He, too, was already worn out. The war has been going on for 4 days now and everybody was at their wit's end. There was destruction everywhere. Konoha was already unrecognizable and this was all Sasuke's and his army's doings.

He should have felt happy. He knew he should have felt satisfied. But all he could feel was a dull ache in his chest whenever he looked at Naruto's forlorn face. There were no more smiles, no more beams, no more grins directed to him. All that was left was a grim line and tired-looking eyes. Was he really responsible for this? Did he, Uchiha Sasuke, really cause the sun's bright light dim to the point of no return?

The thought made Sasuke's chest ache more. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to go back to the past and stop all his evil plans for Konoha. If Naruto's smile was the price for his revenge, then it was not worth it. To see the light in his eyes extinguish was not worth it. He once thought it was, but in the end, it really wasn't. Naruto…he wanted to see Naruto smile once more. He wanted Naruto to smile that smile that was only reserved for him and him alone.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his voice obviously strained from all the screaming and crying he has undergone, "you can still stop all of this. Come back. Just come back to Konoha."

The blonde reached out his hand, his eyes slowly illuminating back to its former shine, the corner of his lips doing its best to form a small smile. "Come back."

Sasuke looked at his blonde, relishing the fact that the life in his eyes seemed to have come back. Yes, this was Naruto. _This _was Naruto. He wanted to reach out to the hand so bad. He wanted to say that yes, he wanted to come back. But as he looked around, as he looked at all destruction he's done, at all the deaths he's caused, he knew it was too late. Sure, Naruto would accept him. Naruto would love him. But the villagers won't. Everybody would hate him and they would all hate Naruto too for siding with him.

It was too late. It was too late for him to back out, for him to come back. 4 days ago, it would've been fine. But now, it was too late. Naruto was, once again, too late.

The blonde took a step forward, trying to close the distance between him and Sasuke. As an automatic defense mechanism, Sasuke created a chidori on his right hand. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, he still walked closer to his bestfriend.

The raven was afraid. This was the moment he had always been waiting for. Naruto had let all of his guard down. Just one command from him and he could pierce Naruto then and there. But he couldn't do it. He found himself unable to do it. Even after years and years and years of being apart, it seemed like his attachment, his love for the blonde hasn't weakened a bit. Not one bit. He still wanted to hold the blonde, to love the blonde, to own the blonde. He knew it was too late though. It was already too late. He had to kill Naruto for it was too late. But really, he couldn't find the courage and the strength to do it. Even with the chidori in his hand, even if he just had to make one command to extend it to be able reach Naruto and pierce him, he still couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

He was about to end his chidori and just resign himself to his death at the hand of other Konoha ninjas when suddenly, he felt a disturbing presence behind him. It was Madara, whispering things in his ear that he didn't want to hear, coaxing him, pushing him to do what he never wanted to do: Kill Naruto. And to his horror, his hand seemed to move on its own accord and before he knew it, his technique had already pierced something warm, something breathing, something alive, something _blonde_.

_Naruto._

Sasuke watched the scene before him in horror. Blood pooled out of Naruto's chest. He coughed, and again, Sasuke watched in horror as blood spilled from the blonde's mouth. He could feel the life slowly slip away from Naruto's body, his life-filled blue eyes were once again dimming. But this time, it was not from tiredness, disappointment and hurt. This time, it was because of _death_.

No. No. No. Naruto was dying. And he killed him. Sasuke killed him. But it was an accident. God knows it was an accident. He didn't know what came through him. When he was so resolved to just give up and face death, when he was so resolved to stop this war, an evil voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and forced him to kill. Madara forced him to kill the only man he loved: Naruto.

Another cough racked Naruto's body. He was wheezing, his breath coming in short puffs. He shifted his gaze from the chidori that pierced his heart to Sasuke. He opened his mouth. He wanted to speak, to tell Sasuke something, but he found himself unable to do so.

But he was a ninja known to never give up so he tried and tried, again and again.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart breaking as he heard sound come out of Naruto's smiling mouth. One small soft whisper that made Naruto who he was. Always forgiving, always accepting, always seeing the good in others. And it just broke Sasuke's heart. Even after all he did, even after all the pain he's caused the blonde…even then. Even then. He was still forgiven. He was always forgiven.

"It's…o..kay, te…me…Don't cry…" And the light in Naruto's eyes completely and permanently died. Uzumaki Naruto was no more.

And at the revelation, Uchiha Sasuke screamed.

* * *

Sasuke was jolted awake. His heart was beating fast, his breath coming in short puffs. A dream? Was it all a dream? He slowly observed his surroundings. He was in a meadow. Trees were surrounding him, flowers were all around him. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating everything it's warm light can touch.

His breath was still erratic. He was hyperventilating. The dream…the dream he had was just too vivid. It felt so _real._ It felt so _painfully_ _real_. He was sobbing now, crying as he remembered the image of Naruto's bloodied body, his lifeless eyes, his beautiful smile. He…he killed Naruto. He killed his Naruto.

No. No. No. No. No.

A warm hand suddenly touched his shoulder. He turned around, only to be met with the familiar cerulean eyes that always made his heart beat fast. He couldn't believe it. "Na…_Naruto?_"

The blonde looked at him in amused confusion, "Yes, teme. Na-ru-to. Who else would it be?"

"But I-you. You-you were?"

"What? I can't understand gibberish, teme. Call me back when you've gotten yourself together, 'kay? You always find ways to ruin my perfect moments with Ramen." Naruto huffed, slowly lowering himself to the ground, turning his attention back to his beloved ramen.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. It was Naruto. It was really Naruto. But they were….weren't they enemies? When had he come back to Konoha and became friends again? Sasuke racked his brain for answers but it was all a blank. The only thing he remembered was that awful dream.

Resigned to his amnesiac state, Sasuke focused his attention to the blonde beside him, taking in every detail, every dip and curve of his body and face, every scar, every lash, every line. He took it all in. Not wanting to forget even a single detail. He was afraid that this was yet another dream so he did his best to remember. He did his best to remember every little thing there was to Naruto.

He observed his beautiful life-filled azure eyes, his cute little nose, his adorable whisker marks, his pink full lips, his slim and strong form. Everything about Naruto screamed beauty. Everything about him screamed perfection. And Sasuke wanted nothing but to have this perfect beauty in his arms.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, still continuing his quiet observation. This beautiful clearing they were in, it was so surreal. So beautiful, so pure, so perfect. Flowers of differents kinds, sizes and colors surrounded them, making it look like a beautiful garden. Around them were birds singing, animals grazing and butterflies flying. So very beautiful. And again, so very surreal.

Naruto looked up from his ramen bowl and directed his attention the the raven beside him. His lips slowly curved into a smile that made Sasuke's heart beat fast. "We are anywhere we want to be."

"What?"

Naruto sighed, placing the bowl on the ground as he –with some effort- settled his head on Sasuke's lap. He then captured black orbs with his gaze, staring intently at them, making Sasuke feel that he was drowning in the ocean just from its blueness. "You heard me, teme. I said, we are anywhere we want to be."

Sasuke scrunched his brows in confusion. It was unusual for Naruto to be so cryptic. And he did not understand him. What was the blonde talking about? They were anywere they wanted to be? Deciding that maybe he really was dreaming and deciding to go along with the flow, Sasuke asked his blonde another question, "For how long? For how long can we be anywhere we want to be?"

Again, Naruto smiled. But this time it looked peaceful, carefree, completely happy and without worries. He slowly closed his ocean blue orbs, a peaceful expression on his face. "We have all the time in the world, Sasuke. _All the time in the world_."

And that was then, Sasuke remembered. It wasn't a dream. Naruto's death wasn't a dream. Yes, he remembered everything now. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. But it was incomplete. Yes, it was incomplete. He now remembered what happened after he screamed. He remembered feeling a sharp pain pierce his heart. Someone had stabbed him. Someone had killed him. But it didn't matter now. It didn't matter who killed him, it didn't matter who the person who put him out of his misery was. It didn't matter because it was all over.

This was afterlife. This was bliss. And he and Naruto….they were finally together.

Away from war. Away from conflict. Away from Madara. Away from Konoha. Away from revenge. Away from hatred.

There was only love now. And they were together.

_Together. _

_Forever. _

_Safe and sound._

* * *

__A/N: Uhmm, so yeah? What did you guys think? It was slightly lacking, wasn't it? Sniffs! But anyway, please do tell me what you think about it. Please :))) Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are welcomed but no FLAMES please. If you hate it, then be a good person and say it nicely.

Thank you so muuuuuch!

~violetkisses


End file.
